


Down the Gopher Hole

by GopherGal



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), House of Wax (2005), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GopherGal/pseuds/GopherGal
Summary: A collection of requested fics and drabbles from my tumblr (@gophergal). Mostly slasher related, may add some other if the desire strokes me
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson/Bo Sinclair, Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Sunday Afternoon (Sawyer Family Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonomous Asked: hmmm, can i get some wholesome bubba fluff? Like, what life in the sawyer household would be like on a casual weekend afternoon, etc.

The sun warmed breeze puffed into the living room where Bubba sat through the open window. Once it reached him, it was feather-light, blowing his dark mop of curls slightly and causing them to tickle the exposed skin of his neck. This, however, didn’t distract him from the task at hand. His Pretty mask need touched up: tightening the seams where they’d become loose and applying fresh makeup being among them. It was very important that he did this now when he had the chance in case they had any special guests over for dinner soon. If he wasn’t Pretty, how could he be a good host like grandma had taught him to be?

As he dusted off the excess of the loose powder he had carefully applied, a horn honked outside. Drayton was home a few hours earlier that Bubba had expected, and it seemed like Nubbins and Chop Top were too. In their excitement, the two of them leapt from the truck bed before it had stopped fully. Their eldest brother hollered after them as they stumbled toward the door, practically tripping over one another in their race. Nubbins won, bursting through the door and waving a couple Items over his head.

“Eh, Leatherface, g-guess what we got h-ere!” One of them yelled. Even if he was used to his older brothers’ being loud, it didn’t mean he liked it, but he still waited anyway, curious about what was making them so excited. “New tunes! And it’s Dolly, too, your favorite!” At that, Bubba perked up, squealing quietly in his delight. They may frequently be too loud for his poor ears, but his brothers knew what he liked better than anyone. He prayed that their eldest brother would let them play the new records.Dolly had such a sweet voice and it always made him feel so happy. He’d done his very best today and all the chores were done, so he was a good boy. Good boys get to have fun and listen to music and be happy!

“Ya’ get everything done around the house, Bubba?” Drayton asked as he walked into the house, still grumbling slightly at the rambunctious twins. Bubba nodded excitedly, he took care of Grandpa and Chicken, and did everything he was told to do before his brothers left. “Good, good. Now, I think we all deserve some time to relax.” It was rare for Drayton to say anything of the sort, so he must be in a really good mood today. Bubba figured he better savor this peace.

“I’ll go get the cards. I know I’ll smoke your asses at poker,” yelled Chop Top. He was right, he was great at poker. Bubba wasn’t very good at it himself, but he enjoyed being able to spend time with his brothers. He whined anyway, worried that if they were going to play, he couldn’t listen to Dolly and he hated that he might have to choose between the two. Nubbins seemed to pick up on his younger brother’s feelings.

“D-don’t worry now, Bubbs, I’m sure Drayton’ll let u-s listen to Dolly while we play card,” he reassured. Bubba perked up immediately. It was already nice that it would be a peaceful afternoon, but adding Dolly to the mix made it even better! With the small table and chairs they used when they played cards set up and the low, sweet sound of Dolly’s voice coming from the record player, the Sawyer family would have a well-deserved day of rest.


	2. Not Quite Dreaming (Freddy x Reader n s f w Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood mention, Non-con/dub-con (consent isn't really mentioned, but such is the case with slasher smut), light bondage, n s f w, and Freddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual-Horror-Fan said:  
> Ooooo wonderful! Short requests! I would looooove a little NSFW Freddy Krueger drabble. You know me I'm into almost anything but if you want something more specific for an idea I can do that. Thanks Gopher you are the best!

You were in his realm now. Fully submerged in the fog of unconsciousness, then having sunk further into your dreams. Well, perhaps dream isn't quite a proper descriptor for where you found yourself. Wrists chained above your head, the bite of cold metal bound you to an old pipe as you struggled. Your toes were the only thing keeping your weight from pulling painfully on your arms. 

Within a blink, Freddy appeared before you, the restrains of the physical world having no effect on him, only you.

He laughed, "Aw, aren't you just precious, strung up for me and all," his eyes raking up your body as though he were wolf and you were a prime cut steak, "wrapped up like a Christmas present, too." He grinned, scarred flesh wrinkling at the corners. He tapped his blades against your night shirt, allowing you to feel their sharp, cold steel. Swiftly, he hooked a blade into the collar, severing the thin fabric in two, as well as catching your skin with it, drawing blood. Protest rose in your throat, working its way to your lips, where it caught, making you sputter. He'd licked you, a long stripe from the bottom of your ribs to your jaw. Your mind blanked. 

"Sorry, but I'm not the type to save the wrapping paper," he rasped, ungloved hand grabbing roughly at your chest, hips, and ass. Your gasps and the flick of your gaze egged him on, and he began to grind your crotch crudely with a knee as he groped your body. He still spoke, but now the only sounds your ears could make sense of was your own ragged breathing and the metallic clinking of your restraints as you struggled against his ministrations. 

He stopped abruptly, allowing your knees to give out beneath you. You help as the chain tightens painfully on your wrists. Your shoulders ache, but they are not alone in their need for relief. That cruel grin of his is back, telling you how much fun he'll have playing with you, marking you, making you scream. 


	3. To Have Loved And Lost (Ghostsnipper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Said: : 
> 
> Ghostsnipper, but killing victims turns into Oh Shit Danny Gets Severely Injured Because One Snatched Bo's Shotgun. What happens (・∀・)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: GhostSnipper is the pairing of Bo Sinclair and Danny Johnson/Ghostface that was started as a joke between a friend and I. I also call it Bastard Squared

Bo knew what was happening when he heard the shot ring out, somehow. Some sort of sick intuition that made time run at a snail’s pace and he could only watch, frozen in place, as Danny, his Danny, clutched at his gut in disbelief, pain, and fear. His ears still ring from the sound and all he can see is Danny’s lips move, calling to him as he falls to his knees.

Suddenly, his feet are moving beneath him, closing the distance between the two men. Somewhere behind him, the newest victim is being dispatched by his brothers, not that it would have mattered to him if he’d even noticed. A hand grabs at his, clutching it weakly, shaking like a leaf, “Bo- I’m hurt- real bad-” He shakes his head.

“No! Oh, fuck- you’re gonna be fine Dan, this is all going to be ok,” he assures, voice threatening to break as he watches the already dark clothing Danny wore become somehow darker, a shiny black hole, ready to suck his beloved into it’s cold and hollow embrace. Danny’s face rapidly loses its color, dark circles under his eyes popping even more against paper skin.

“Bo, I-I’m not going to be ok, you- you know that as well as me, so just- shut up, listen,” his voice is strained as he struggles to breathe through the pain and likely punctured diaphragm. Bo’s holding him now, the shifting of his body obviously worsening the injury, but Bo can only think that he needs to be close, he can’t think of any other course of action.

“Bo, I l… love you, but don’t be smug about it. Y-our ego’s big enough already,” he laughs, but not quite, wincing in pain a wheezing.

“I love you, too, Danny, so just… stay with me, please,” he pleads. The words are choked. His mind is racing and, silently, he prays to a god that had abandoned him before his very birth, _please, **please** don’t take him away. _Danny had a far away look in his eyes, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, now cold, from the earlier chase.

What had they been doing that morning? Prepared for the new “tourists” that had arrived not far from Ambrose. Had breakfast and lunch. Chatted, teased, it was a normal day, almost boring and pleasantly so. They’d woken up in eachother’s arms and now-

That’s where he remained, kneeling, holding Danny, until his brothers return. Vinny and Lester had tracked down the remaining victims, took care of them. They speak, try to make him stand, but their words hold no meaning and he refuses. The only thing that matters is the limp man in his arms, he who he’d loved most and failed to protect, the man killed with his own gun and his own carelessness.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment on works you like! Not even mine necessarily, but every author is encouraged to write more when they get a nice comment. Support your writers, love!


End file.
